What Friends Are For
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Or Hyoutei Team Bonding. Atobe had to stay at school late, being the student council president, and do paperwork. Naturally, he wasn't going to sit through the torture alone. Why not drag his favorite kohai along?


A/N: I had to change this fic to a friendship fic after a conversation. Reason why, I'll only tell if you want to know. This was totally random, I just thought of it while sitting around in my room. There are two versions of this fic, and I keep un-used scenes on a different document. This, I suppose, is my first oone-shot.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Prince of Tennis, you'd know, but I don't

**Title: **What friends are for (or) Hyoutei team bonding

**Characters: **Atobe, Hiyoshi, Hyoutei regulars

**Type: **Friendship fic

**Summary: **Atobe had to stay at school late, being the student council president, and do paperwork. Naturally he wasn't going to sit through the torture alone. Why not drag his favorite kohai along?

(Linelinelinelineline)

_Swish_

Thirty-six.

_Swish_

Thirty-seven.

_Swish_

Thirty-eight.

Hiyoshi's eyebrow twitched. There was an ever growing mountain of crumpled paper in the corner where a trashcan used to be. Literally. He swung his legs from the desk he was seated on. Atobe had disapproved of him using his desk as a seat, saying that it was 'uncivilized' and that 'theres a perfectly comfortable sofa right over there' but Hiyoshi had ignored him and continued to stare at the pattern of his uniform pants.

After practice ended, Atobe announced that on of them would stay behind and keep him company while he finished some paperwork. Naturally, everyone had other plans for a Saturday night, whether it be helping their family or going to play video games. Hiyoshi, being the only one who never had any plans on saturdays and wasn't going over to Choutarou's for games, was dragged to the student council office.

_**Flashbackflashbackflashback**_

_"Now that practice is over, one of you will be staying behind to keep Ore-sama company while finishing paperwork." Atobe annonced in the locker rooms, grabbing everyone's attention. The other regulars stared at him before returning to what they were doing, either changing or talking. Atobe frowned, he didn't like being ignored so openly._

_"I _said-_"_

_"Yeah, yeah, we heard you. And if you haven't heard _us_, we've got plans." Shishido said, not facing him._

_"Like?" Atobe raised an eyebrow._

_"Gakuto, Jirou and I are going over to my place for video games." He said._

_"I'm sorry, Atobe-san, but I have to go to a party with my parents tonight." Choutarou said, bowing as he left the room._

_"I have plans with my family as well." Oshitari said, passing him on his way out the door. Taki was sick with a cold, it being January, so he was out. Shishido looked at his captain as he approached the door._

_"Why can't Kabaji stay with you?" He asked. He noticed that the tall boy was missing. Atobe frowned._

_"He has... plans." It seemed like everyone was busy, except..._

_"What about Hiyoshi?" He asked, looking over to the junior. Hiyoshi flinched. Of all the days they chose _not_ to ignore him, they chose now? "I remember you complaining about not having anything to do today." He smirked when the younger boy tried to find an excuse._

_"Hiyoshi!" The boy jumped, tie falling out of his hands. "Since you obviously don't have plans today, you will be joining Ore-sama in the student council room."_

_Picking up his tie, Hiyoshi pulled it around his neck and sighed in defeat. It didn't seem he would be getting home any time soon. He heard what sounded like laughter outside and guessed it was their trio, just leaving. He turned around and walked over to Atobe, jacket in slung over his shoulder, a frown on his face. Atobe just smiled and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him in the direction of the office. Another sigh._

I have a bad feeling about this,_He thought._

He heard another paper fly towards the bin, missing it by an inch. He looked over his shoulder at Atobe, who had a large frown on his face, obviouslt frustrated.

"Buchou."

"What?" Atobe said, looking at him with an annoyed expression. Hiyoshi stared back blankly.

"Your killing trees."

Atobe's face went from annoyed to confused. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes and pointed towards the overflowing trashcan. Atobe's eyes widened for a split second. It had been that long? Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. They had been sitting in the room for almost an hour and he had only gotten less than half his work done. Hiyoshi watched his captain, debating over helping him was a good idea or not. He looked back at the other side of the room, leaning back on his hands, taking up more space on the desk. Atobe sighed, picking up his pen. When the desk started shaking and he heard thumping, he looked back up.

Hiyoshi was seated one the left-front side of the desk, staring at the ceiling. Atobe leaned over, seeing Hiyoshi kicking his legs, hitting the front of the desk. He frowned.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate you kicking the desk."

"Who is this 'ore-sama'? I've never heard of him before." Was the snarky response. Hiyoshi smirked, hidden from Atobe's view since he had his back to the captain, still swinging his legs to hit the desk. He didn't see the frown that appeared on his face.

"Fine. _I_ don't appreciate you kicking the desk. Please move." He said calmly, trying not to snap at the eighth-grader seated in front of him. Hiyoshi stopped kicking, but didn't move from his spot. Atobe decided to leave him, continuing with his work. Hiyoshi was starting to get bored though, having been sitting there for what seemed like hours, and a desk wasn't the most comfortable place to be. But he wouldn't move. Atobe forced him to be here, so this is what he gets.

Sighing, he began to play with the red tie around his neck. He rolled it up, all the way, then let it fall back down, smoothing it out again before repeating this several times. He heard Atobe put down his pen, but didn't turn around. If he was going to tell him to move again, he wouldn't get an answer again. He heard the chair screech and before he could turn around, Atobe was standing in front of him, a frown set on his face. Before he could say anything, Atobe brought his arms under his and lifted him up off the desk.

"Atobe, wha-" He managed to get out before being carried to the other end of the large room.

Atobe dumped him onto the couch and looked him in the eyes.

"Stay." He said, poking his forehead. Hiyoshi instinctively blinked, causing Atobe to chuckle. He watched at the older boy walk back to the desk and continue with his work.

Atobe was surprised when Hiyoshi stayed seated there, but pushed the thought aside. He watched watched out of the corner of his eye as Hiyoshi dug into his bag, having dropped it there before wandering over to the desk, and pulled out his DS. Atobe was curious as to what game he could be playing, but the boy turned the volume off immediately after the screen went bright. he had half a mind to go over and watch him play, but he had his work to do. He saw his kohai smiling a bit as he pressed button on the silver game system, and was tempted even more.

Hiyoshi's eyes flicked up from where he had just dressed up his Leafeon for a cute contest in Pokemon Platinum. Gakuto had dared him, after being defeated horribly, to enter them and get the master rank ribbon by Monday. He was doing just that, having breezed through great and ultra rank. Nobody could beat him.

But back on topic.

Hiyoshi looked up to see that Atobe was watching him, just barely noticing it. He smirked. It wasn't really a secret what he was playing, Atobe just never joined the team whenever they played their games during lunch. Nor had he watched. He just either stood or sat there while they played. Nobody bothered inviting him anymore, after the first time ended in a very long lecture about how he 'didn't need little toys like those to amuse himself'. After that, Hiyoshi had to wonder, _did_ he really want to play? He could have just been waiting for them to ask some more, but instead, the others just moved on. He looked back up, having entered the performance stage. Atobe was working on some documents, which one he couldn't tell, when a thought hit him.

"Buchou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a DS?"

Atobe looked up now, eyebrow raised. "Of course I do." He said, remembering how the boy had ignored his orders when he adressed himself otherwise. Hiyoshi turned his attention to his captain, after winning the ribbon. Gakuto had just lost his bet.

"What games do you play?" He asked, saving his game and shutting it off. Atobe looked at him for a while before returning to his work.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

Atobe sighed. "The same kinds you guys do. I've seen you guys play and bought it myself."

Hiyoshi didn't know how to respond to that. If he had the game, why didn't he ever play with them? a long silence followed as Hiyoshi put his game away, leaning back on the couch. He sighed, staring at the floor.

"If you had it you should have played with us..." He said sleepily, training had really tired him out.

Atobe looked up. He saw Hiyoshi begin to nod off, almost regretting that he had forced the boy to join him when all he did was ignore him. He watched as his eyes slid shut, his breathing calm. Atobe smiled, setting down his pen and standing up, making his way over to the smaller boy. He decided it was time to go, he had finished ehough for one night, even if it wasn't that late. He slung both their bags over his shoulder before lightly shaking the other boy awake.

Hiyoshi slowly opened his eyes, rubbbing them and looked to Atobe, a questioning look in his tired eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said, pulling him up to stand. He stumbled a little, then stood up straight. They made their way outside, where a black car was waiting for them. Hiyoshi looked at him, and Atobe chuckled.

"I called to have one pick us up."

Hiyoshi just shrugged and continued to walk alongside his captain. The driver opened the door for them, Atobe motioning for him to enter first. While in the car, Hiyoshi fought to stay awake. Atobe saw this, and decided to bring up something that was on his mind.

"So what were you playing?" He asked, grabbing the light-haired boy's attention.

"Pokemon Platinum. Mukahi-san had dared me to get the master-rank cute ribbon. He just lost our bet, by the way." He said, a smirk on his face.

Atobe chuckled, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"If you have the game, why don't you play with us? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

Atobe closed his eyes, deep in thought. he had never bothered to play with them, only because he wasn't too good at the game.

"Even if your not that good." Hiyoshi said, and he realized that he had said it out loud. He sighed, the car pulling over infront of Hiyoshi's house. The boy stepped out, then turned back to Atobe.

"Think about it, okay?" and he walked to the front door, pulling out his keys and walking inside.

xXxXxXx

Sunday had passed by without any event and now it was Monday again. The regulars were seated in a circle, half of them with a DS in hand. Hiyoshi smirked as his Empoleon fainted Gakuto's Loppuny.

"No fair! You tought that thing Brick Break!" He yealled, pointing an accusing finger an his kohai. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"No, you just suck. And I won our bet." He said, showing the red-haired boy his ribbins. Gakuto scowled.

"Oi, Hiyoshi." Atobe walked up to them, one hand in his pocket. "Ore-sama wants to talk to you." Hiyoshi grinned.

"I don't know who this 'ore-sama' is, but you seem to talk about him a lot." It was Atobe's turn to roll his eyes. "Fine, _I_ want to talk to you."

Hiyoshi stood up, ignoring the glare he was still recieveing from Gakuto and the surprised looks from the others in the circle.

"It's about time you realized I won't respond to that anymore." Atobe frowned.

"Well, do you want to play or not?" He asked, holding up a light blue DS. Hiyoshi smiled up at his sempai.

"Sure, but I'll win."

xXxXxXx

This didn't really turn out like it was supposed to for a friendship fic, but it works. Like I said in the abocve^ note, there are two version to this fic. I just used this one for... reasons. I also chose Pokemon since I couldn't think of any other game they might play. And everyone loves Pokemon :D(except American high schoolers apparently... school life is kinda sad.)

Anyway, tell me what you think :D


End file.
